Minoru
Minoru '(実, ''Minoru lit. "Truth") is a shinigami currently living and disguised as a human. Once a member of the 3rd Division, the 5th seat to be exact. He was one of the original shinigamis assigned in the Gotei 13. For reasons he chose to keep for himself, he murdered all the division's members without survivors, even the captain. After the massacre, he flee to the Human World and is now classified as a traitor but orders are given that he is not to be engaged in battle. Appearance Minoru is seen as a middle-aged man with black hair that reaches his shoulders with a set of eyes to match his hair's color and pale skin. He dresses in such a refined manner consisting of a long black coat, a white buttoned shirt underneath, a tie, black trousers and a pair of black leather shoes. His overall appearance, though, is quite unnerving. With his skinny figure coupled with the almost never fading grin on his simply too creepy face easily makes him an intimadating character in terms of appearance. Personality Unpredictable, unnerving, sarcastic, this words best describes how Minoru is often portrayed. His actions only proving it, he has his own way of setting others relatively alarmed when he is around. He speaks mostly in a polite-mocking way but it would always seem there's a lot more to his words than what it seems. Most have said that every syllable coming from his mouth is demonic in nature and although its not meant to be, the tone of his voice somehow is disturbing. In most of his battles, he could be seen enjoying toying around with his opponent and although he rarely kills, possibility of his opponent having a broken will and a phobia called "Minoruphobia" ,as how he affectionately calls it, is extremely high. Although what he displays is what it seems to be a creepy demeanor, it is not without its reasons. It is his own way of overcoming his own fear of not being able to do anything when the time calls for it. The facade he keeps somehow gives him confidence on his own abilities, this way he would no longer fear the unability to protect the lives he cares about. The bloodlust he holds also keeps him from having second thoughts from actions he is suppose to do. Minoru enjoys fights but not as much as Kenpachi would. He'd never turn down a challenge, even if its meant to be indirect. Throughout the battle, seeing him serious rarely even happens and has this habit of teasing his opponent. Pulling his blade and pointing it to someone is something he never truly wanted to do unless necessary as even he is scared in using them, fearing that he might lose his control like his former comrades did. Minoru's hobbies are cross-stitching and cooking, his skills in the two areas are quite extraordinary, something he is proud about. His favorite dish to cook and eat are fried pizza-rolls while his least favorite dishes are those with anything that tickles his tongue with sweetness. History Minoru's origins is unknown, whether or not he was born in Soul Society remains unclear but there are records to prove that he was one of the first shinigamis to ever graduate Shino Academy. Minoru was an exceptional pupil who had excelled in both Zanjutsu and Hakuda but recieves failing marks in Kido for the reason that he is uninterested in the art. After graduating, he was assigned in the 3rd division but started out with no position instead was a simple unseated shinigami. Because of his talents, he would begin to rise up in ranks and the highest he had achieved was the 5th seat. During those times, he barely manages to activate shikai due to lack of communication between him and his zanpakuto. The 3rd division was easily the best division in general at that time, only being second to the 1st. The division's strength grew, even outmatching the 11th division during practice, but so did their bloodlust. Soon before anyone but Minoru had noticed, it has become corrupted. Everyday there were murders caused by the division's members caused by the lack of control with their own power but there was no witnesses to prove this. There was this incident where the 3rd division and the 11th almost caused riot and if not for Yamamoto, many would have been killed. The lust for more power led the 3rd division to plan a coup d'etat to overthrow the 1st division, they were blinded with power and arrogance clouded their judgement. Before any of this was to happen, Minoru had chosen to act. He decided to put things into his own hands and challenged the entire division in a 1-vs-many fight which they gladly accepted. He took them all in an isolated area along with the captain, No other division suspected as Minoru had reasoned that they were going out for a division practice. At the very start, Minoru did well, killing them all one-by-one but was easily outnumbered. As he had put half of the division down, one was able to stab him from the back and the flurry of kido spells become too much. The sight of Minoru slowly dying gave the division's captain a reason to smile. At that time, Minoru simply refused to give up. He realized that to battle those with bloodlust, he too would have to awaken his own. He called out for his zanpakuto and that turned the table. Within seconds he killed all the members with the exception of the vice-captain and the captain himself. From 1-vs-many the battle had turned 1-vs-2 but would soon end with Minoru as the victor. Piles of corpes laid on the place where Minoru had stood. He was then arrested, taken in by the Captain-commander and several other captains. He was sentenced to death but was able to escape to the Human World where until now, he is being hunted. Sypnosis Non-story exclusive role-plays *Brawl On Main Street *The Raging Sands: Clashing Forces Powers and Abilities '''Immense Spiritual Power - '''Even for captain standards, Minoru possesses an above-average amount of reiryoku and his reiatsu is characterized as very heavy like a hundred anchors dropped on you. The full scale of his reiatsu's power was shown when he killed a battalion of gillians during his visit in Hueco Mundo by all of it but did cause him fatigue. '''Master Swordmanship Specialist - '''One of Minoru's best fields in combat. Minoru's style of swordmanship is usually that which involves swift and precise swings intended to end a battle with a few hits. He is also known to improvise when holding a blade and tends to be very unpredictable. He normally doesn't prolong a fight when there's zanjutsu involved but exceptions can come and go especially if his particularly interested. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant - '''Minoru's fights mostly are started with him fighting with his bare-hands. He is never to be underestimated even without a weapon as he is just as good as any 2nd Division Captain has ever been, if not better. The speed of his fists and feet are faster than what the eye could see if not prepared. For watchers of his fight, a hundred punches from one of his hand would only seem one blow as it is truly hard to even see his movements. '''Shunpo Master - '''Nicknamed as the '''Flash of Death during his time in Gotei 13, he rivaled even Yamamoto himself during his younger years. He is known to blitz through a horde of hollows and put a hole through them before they could even notice, sometimes even bringing a marker to put Idiot in their foreheads before ultimately disposing of them. High Intellect - ' *'Master Strategist - ' '''Immense Strength - ' 'Immense Speed - ' 'Immense Endurance - ' 'Bukima '(不気味な, Uncanny) - Minoru has developed this ability to consciously leave his physical body for a number of purposes. While out of his body, he can control it from the outside and while doing so, he could continue a fight even though the damage he had taken is beyond his limit and also benefits him of being able to see from every corner to predict and avoid blows. He would not feel the pain his body is taking, allowing him to think more efficiently. Some illusions will be rendered useless as it is directed to an unconscious body. As beneficial this technique is, extensive use can cause a permanent state of being separated from the body. Zanpakuto ''' Gaikan (外観 Facade) takes the appearance of a rather sleek over-sized katana reaching upto 6-feet which has a black hilt and cross-guard. The cross-guard itself has a circular pattern to it, which has an unusual scale like pattern on it. Unusual for a zanpakuto, Gaikan possesses a pre-shikai ability *'Intangibility - '''The spiritual structure of Gaikan's blade allows to phase through matter with relative ease whenever Minoru wishes to do so. ' Shikai - Activated with the command "'''Envelop, Gaikan" The blade changes dramatically along with its sheath. The sword would take an unsual shape, having spike-like material along with the main blade, three below the upper part of the hilt and two more behind the main blade itself with the totality of the sword having the tint of black and violet. The hilt becomes more suitable for two-hand wielding but Minoru himself refuses to do so while it extends to hold the main blade with a bone-like material covered with a strange-looking darkly-colored rope. The sheath would take the shape of some-kind of black feather perfect for holding the sword inside of it with another rope-like material wrapped around it. Minoru usally holds both the sheath and the sword separately for a more efficient way of fighting. Shikai Special Ability - 'Gaikan retains its ability to become intangible along with other additional abilities. The sheath is special itself, it releases very high-frequency sounds so intense that crushes objects when unleashed depending on what direction it is focused. The sound also isn't just any normal ''loud sound, it is capable of disturbing energy structures like barriers and cero-like abilities, making the spiritual energy needed to form it scatter to different directions and since the focus had already been distrupted, it would lose its usefulness no matter what it is. On rare occasions, Minoru uses the sound to blow his opponents to pieces by unleashing the sound in a point-blank range resulting in a bloody conclusion. Gaikan's sheath is one that holds and releases the sound but it is not the one responsible for creating them. Minoru stated that the sounds were only the leftovers of his zanpakuto's true ability. The sword of Gaikan manufactures a purple/black energy-like substance inside the sheath called the '''Kakuran or the Distruptor. Kakuran is a special element with a variety of uses. The element is capable of eating away any substance it makes contact with and burn it down from the inside with no apparent side-effect. The Kakuran is able to change its size to something like that of a pebble into a sky-scraper. It can reform itself whenever damaged but with the use of Minoru's reiatsu. Due to its destructive properties, Minoru prefers to never use Kakuran unless it is really needed. 'Bankai -' Not yet achieved Quotes *''"Here's what you are....You are an idiot, idiot...maybe an imbecile...completely stupid... That's it. Oh wait..I forgot you're also gay.." '' *''"You are now suffering an extreme case of Minoruphobia... If symptoms persist... yeah, you're pretty much dead." '' *''"The stain caused by blood, I hate it...Its simply too hard to remove especially if the color of the cloth is white...I hate those kinds of stain.. I hate it even more when I'm not the one who caused it...'' ''Don't even mention the holes..." '' Trivia *I based his appearance from Kuroudo Akabane from GetBackers. *Slightly got inspiration from Gin.